creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Xaronese Celestial Empire
The '''Holy Xaronese Empire '''was one of the foremost powers of the Teggedon Spiral. The central tenet of Xaronese imperial philosophy was that the Xaronese race and culture was superior to all others and that the Empire had a divine mandate to conquer "lesser races" and replace their culture with one aligned with Xaronese values. The Empire was utterly ruthless in its goal of universal domination, freely exterminating conquered populations that rebelled against them. The Holy Xaronese Empire, along with the Khorellian Star Empire and the Interstellar Federation of Technocratic States, was one of the triumvirate powers. History The Holy Xaronese Empre was founded after the unification of the Old Xarony region of Xaron in 1 XE by Straxus the Conqueror. The ambitious young conqueror continued to conquer territory until he ruled a fourth of the planet's habitable surface. The Empire would continue to expand and prosper over the next eighteen centuries until it conquered the entire planet. The Empire was briefly disunited during the Three Empires Era In 1895 XE, the planet was reunified in the Atomic War when the Empire obliterated its rivals with nuclear weapons. The Empire began to expand into space in the 20th century XE after the Xaronese developed fusion energy which required Helium-3 in quantities that only existed in space. The Imperial Space Research and Exploitation Consortium was created to mine the Helium-3, giving the Emperor and the Magnate Houses incredible wealth and power which was used to fund a cultural renaissance on Xaron and help rebuild the areas devestated by the Atomic War. Government and politics The Xaronese Emperor The Holy Xaronese Empire could be best described as a feudalistic theocratic monarchy ruled by the Xaronese Emperor. The Emperor was viewed as the living embodiment of the state and thus had absolute authority from which all government functionaries and Great Houses derived their power. Succession to the imperial throne was by male-only primogeniture, the eldest son of the highest ranked wife would usually become the next emperor. Some emperors chose to retire from active rule to make sure their successor had a secure power base when they died. Although officially retired, these former emperors still held considerable power and influence. The Council of Ministers The Xaronese Emperor was assisted in day-to-day governance of the Empire by the Council of Ministers which was presided over by a Minister President. The members of the council each administered a section of the Xaronese government. The positions of Minister President, Minister of War, and Minister of Internal Security were always held by members of House Xaron while other positions were handed out to the Emperor's favorites in court or the highest bidder. Economy Combines The economy of the Xaronese Empire was dominated by a few family-owned businesses known as combines. Combines were usually vertical monopolies with several subsidiary companies operating in various sectors of a market under the aegis of a holding company owned by a single family. These merchant families were greatly derided by the old nobility as uppity peasants who forgot their station. For their part, many merchant families believed the old nobility were relics of an obsolete era. Dispite their mutual animosity, the old nobility often took wives from among the merchant families and vice-versa. Slavery The Xaronese economy was heavily dependent on slavery. Slaves were either captives taken in war or products of commercial breeding facilities. Owners had absolute power over their slaves and could kill them at any time for any reason. Most slaves worked in the service industry but slaves could be found in every sector of the economy. The omnipresence of slavery resulted in high unemployment rates for Xaronese, ironically leading to many Xaronese to find jobs in the slave trade. Currency The official currency of the Xaronese Empire was the Xaromark. The Xaromark was adopted as the Empire's official currency during the reign of Draxus the Preserver in the 1st century XE. Originally tied to the value of gold, the Xaromark was taken off the gold standard in the 15th century XE. Culture Society Xaronese society was highly stratified and militaristic. Virtually all aspects of Xaronese society revolved around the Emperor in some way, nobles and commoners alike followed his every word. Whatever the Emperor liked became an instant sensation and whatever the Emperor disliked became virtual anathema to polite society. Religion The Xaronese Empire officially promoted the traditional religion of the Xaronese race, Xaronism. Xaronism had no founder and a bewildering diversity of gods, cosmologies, and philosophies. The beliefs and practices of Xaronism was however united in the worship of the Emperor as an avatar of the sun god Xaryas. All citizens of the Empire were required to register with a Xaronist temple and make regular sacrifices to the Imperial Cult. Language The official language of the Xaronese Empire was Imperial Xaronese Basic. Xaronese Basic was the most widely spoken language in the galaxy, spoken across the Empire and beyond. Imperial Xaronese Basic was regulated by the Agency for Linguistic Purity. In addition to Xaronese Basic, a second variant of Xaronese known as High Xaronese was used in religious services and other formal events. High Xaronese was descended from the Xaronese spoken by Straxus the Conqueror and his court. Compared to Xaronese Basic, very few knew High Xaronese outside of the clergy, nobility, and scholars. Military The Xaronese Empire had one of the most powerful militaries in the Teggedon Spiral. The Xaronese military was divided into the ground-based Imperial Xaronese Army and the space-based Imperial Xaronese Navy. The militarism of Xaronese society was evident in the large recruitment rates of the military. As many as half of all Xaronese were employed by the military in some fashion whether it be as soldiers or the virtually endless number of support positions. A career in the military was often the only way most Xaronese could hope to move up the social ladder. Indeed, many noblemen attained their rank through military service. Category:Xaron Category:States (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)